


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by mariadelaOMG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: Hajime’s coronation had taken place on the first day of Spring, the year of his twenty-fifth birthday, as it was tradition. He performed the spells required for the occasion and his mother put the crown on his head. Everybody knelt.Hajime glanced at his right where his parents and his fiancé stood up with the head held high; the only ones allowed to do so. Tooru winked at him and Hajime smiled fondly.They hadn’t yet recovered from the coronation festivities and they were already planning the wedding.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombard (prettypetitpanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetitpanda/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Es! 🥰
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hajime’s coronation had taken place on the first day of Spring, the year of his twenty-fifth birthday, as it was tradition. He performed the spells required for the occasion and his mother put the crown on his head. Everybody knelt.

Hajime glanced at his right where his parents and his fiancé stood up with the head held high; the only ones allowed to do so. Tooru winked at him and Hajime smiled fondly.

They hadn’t yet recovered from the coronation festivities and they were already planning the wedding.

Their relationship had caused a bit of a stir in the beginning. The future king, heir of the ancient magic, and a knight, born in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city.

Tooru had been taken to the palace by the king when he found him starving on the streets at the age of ten, and Hajime and him became friends immediately. Every day, Tooru trained with the royal guard while Hajime learnt to use his magic, and when the lessons ended, they both escaped to the labyrinth in the middle of the gardens where they played for hours until the cook and the queen called out to them.

As they grew, so did the bond that united them. Nothing could separate them, so that was why at sixteen the monarchs decided to designate Tooru as Hajime’s personal guard.

Obviously, inevitably, providentially, their feelings became more intense. But it wasn’t until they were both eighteen that they acted on them.

Hajime smiled to himself, remembering that night.

* * *

**_Seven years earlier_ **

Hajime stumbled out of the throne room where his birthday celebration was taking place, grabbing Tooru’s arm not to fall. He was a little bit tipsy after only two cups of wine.

Damn Prince Hinata and his gift. Hajime was sure he had strengthened his drink on purpose.

Tooru bit his bottom lip not to chuckle and put his arm around Hajime’s waist to help him walk to his room. They didn’t exchange any words on their way there, only polite head bows to the guests they encountered on the corridors.

When they climbed the stairs to the left wing where the bedrooms were and left all the people behind, Hajime leaned closer to Tooru, who felt his heart speeding up.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it had begun to happen. Maybe it was when they were thirteen and playing in the clearing of the maze, Hajime had made appear a white rose and gave it to Tooru with a light peck on his cheek, or right after they turned sixteen and sneaked out to swim on the lake at night. Or maybe it had always been like that, since the moment Tooru’s eyes laid on him.

They arrived at Hajime’s hall, and he tightened his grip on Tooru.

“Stay?” he whispered.

And what could Tooru possibly have done when his prince, the man he loved, asked him with such fondness in his voice?

“Of course,” he whispered back.

Hajime opened his door and stepped aside, letting Tooru in. He locked it behind them and walked to his armchair, his fingers brushing Tooru’s when he passed by him and his heart skipping a beat. He plunked down on the comfy chair and looked at Tooru, who looked back at him with a tiny smile on his lips.

Hajime knew he was in love, and he knew Tooru corresponded those feelings.

“You know, I was expecting a gift from you.” Tooru raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“I was waiting until we were alone.”

“We’re alone now.”

Tooru’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’ and he turned around. He removed his teal cape and the shoulder pieces of his armor along with the chest plate. Hajime watched him shamelessly, too focused on how tight his shirt was, showing all his muscles, to notice Tooru turning around again and grinning at him.

“Someone is enjoying the views.” He teased.

“I’m looking for my gift.”

“I’m your gift.” Tooru opened his arms walking to him.

“Well, it’s not a very good gift, isn’t it?” Tooru gasped, offended.

“I don’t like tipsy you!”

Hajime giggled and Tooru loved the small wrinkles that formed around his eyes. He kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned the crescent-shaped pendant that hung around his neck. Hajime leaned forward to observe it better, he had only seen it once before but he had been too busy admiring the way the moonlight made Tooru’s skin shine to ask about it.

“This belonged to my mother, an heirloom of my family. She said it was a protection amulet, and handed it over before leaving me.” Tooru blushed under the attentive look of Hajime, who stared at him with eyes wide open. “I-I want you to have it.”

“Tooru…” Hajime slid to the ground and knelt in front of Tooru, taking his hands in his own. “This is too important for you. I-I can’t accept it.” Tooru smiled fondly.

“Then I don’t have a gift, my prince.”

They were close, there faces merely a couple inches away. Hajime gulped and, emboldened by the quick glance that Tooru aimed at his lips and the wine, he decided to make a move.

“I know something I want. Something only you can give me.”

“What is it?”

“A kiss.”

Hajime expected Tooru’s eyes opening wide and a _what?_ and a light blush on his cheeks and maybe a _you’ve drunk_ and the slam of his door. What he didn’t expect was the immediacy with which Tooru cupped his face and closed the distance between them.

Hajime’s shock went by quickly and soon he was moving his lips against Tooru’s, parting them so their tongues could tangle together.

They didn’t know how long it was until their backs began itching and they broke the kiss. They looked behind the other, frowning.

“What the-”

“Tooru, you’re sparkling.”

“And so are you, Hajime.”

With a million questions in their heads, they took off their shirts and ran to the bathroom. They inspected their backs with the help of the giant mirror and their eyes widened when they understood what was happening.

Their tattoos were shining.

The black wing-shaped tattoo that everybody’s born with, that grows with its person, whose design is different according to the personality of each one, was filling with color. Right after they kissed for the first time.

Tooru couldn’t believe it.

Soulmates. It was an incredibly rare phenomenon.

Hajime looked at Tooru and burst out giggling. Tooru looked at him and took a step forward, shutting him up with his mouth.

* * *

“What are you thinking about?” Hajime looked beside him and smiled watching Tooru yawning and moving until his head rested on his chest.

“My eighteenth birthday.” Hajime absently traced Tooru’s wings, making his lips curl up.

“This close to the wedding?” Tooru looked up. “Regretting something?” Hajime snorted.

“As if. That was the best birthday ever.”

“Really? That one?” Tooru hummed, lost in thought.

“Yeah.” Hajime narrowed his eyes. “Which one are you thinking of?” Tooru’s gaze filled with love.

“Your twenty-second.”

* * *

**_Three years earlier_ **

The throne room had never looked more majestic, with chandeliers floating from the ceiling that had been enchanted to show the night sky full of stars. Everybody was having fun, dancing and enjoying themselves.

Everybody except _them_.

Tooru watched Hajime dancing with the princess their parents had chosen for him to marry, and his heart ached. It wasn’t fair.

They had kept their relationship, _their soulmate bond_ , in secret for four years. It didn’t matter. At the end of the day, Hajime was still the future king and Tooru a mere commoner who got lucky. The court may not be too happy about it…

Hajime spined princess Kiyoko and took the opportunity to glance at Tooru. It broke his heart to recognize the hopelessness in his eyes. And yet, he smiled at Hajime. _I’m okay_ , it meant.

Hajime apologized to Kiyoko and made his way to Tooru amongst the crowd, only to be intercepted by his father, who grabbed his shoulder and forced him to walk to his seat beside the queen. The king cleared his throat and demanded everybody’s attention.

“My wife and I have an announcement to make. We are more than pleased to announce the engagement between our son and princess Kiyoko.” The king began clapping and the court cheered on.

Hajime watched Kiyoko taking his father’s hand and climbing the stairs to stand beside him. His eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Tooru’s silhouette, quickly pushing people aside to leave, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“No!” Silence fell upon the court. Tooru stopped and turned around, locking eyes with Hajime.

_Don’t_ , he mouthed. But Hajime was determined. He turned to his parents.

“I’m sorry mother, father, my lady.” He bowed to her briefly. “I can’t marry you. It wouldn’t be fair to my soulmate.” There were gasps amongst the crowd, and immediately the room fill with whispers.

“Hajime dear, what are you talking about?” His mother tried to keep a neutral tone but Hajime could detect the hint of uneasiness.

“I’m saying I have a soulmate, mother. I found him when I turned eighteen and we’ve been together since.” His father gripped his elbow.

“Hajime, we know an arranged marriage isn’t ideal but _please_ don’t make up things. Princess Kiyoko is a nice girl, sweet and caring, her family is powerful and- “

“I’m not making this up! I have a soulmate!”

Under the intrigued stares of the guests, the future king began removing his clothes until he stood shirtless in front of them. Hajime looked at Tooru, whose face was as red as the cape of the king from Nekoma, and took a deep breathe. He turned around and heard the gasps everybody let out at the sight of his golden tattoo.

“But… how… honey, why didn’t you tell us?” His mother asked and Hajime bit his bottom lip.

“Because… he’s not a noble.” The queen’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’.

“Your majesty, if I may…” Kiyoko bowed lightly. “I wanted to say congratulations. I’m happy for you, and I’m also relieved this marriage doesn’t go ahead. I… I also have someone back home.” Her lips curled up in a tiny smile. “She’s not my soulmate, and she’s not a noble, but- “

“Go for her.” Hajime smiled and flew down the stairs to take her hands. “I wish both of you the best.”

Kiyoko bowed and returned to the crowd, that had stayed silent, in awe with their prince. Tooru was trying to go unnoticed, sure that if someone laid eyes on him, his red face would give him away.

“Hajime… who is him?” The king asked with a soft tone. “You said he wasn’t a noble, and, well, it’s not perfect but… Soulmates are a powerful thing. We’re not going to be against it.”

“Really?”

“Of course, dear.” His mother smiled softly and Hajime gulped.

“Well, he’s here…”

A murmur took over the room. Everyone looked at each other and it didn’t take long for all of them to find the prince’s personal guard, red as a tomato and taut like a bowstring.

“Tooru…” Hajime said his name with such love that he got to relax his shoulders. The queen raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Of course.” She whispered, but it was loud enough that everybody heard it, including Tooru, who blushed harder. He walked towards them and knelt, bowing his head.

“Y-Your majesties, I- “

“Can you confirm what my son is saying?” The king inquired, and Tooru nodded.

“Show us!”

“Mum!”

“I’m sorry Hajime but there hasn’t been a known soulmate bond in this kingdom in centuries, I’m curious!”

“And does it have to be in front of everybody?”

“Oh, well…”

“Yes, please!” Prince Hinata yelled, leaning in one of the columns. He had a smug smile on his face and next to him his fiancé Atsumu carried the same one.

Tooru gulped and looked at Hajime, who sighed in defeat and nodded. He stood up and removed his armor, never breaking eye contact with Hajime.

As it had happened before, the guests gasped when the tattoo was revealed, teal and white that time.

There was no doubt they belonged together.

* * *

“After that I moved in here with you.” Tooru leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “And we didn’t need to hide anymore.” Hajime smiled.

“Alright, that was the best birthday ever.”


End file.
